<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bouquet Of Hyacinths by onimarii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464363">A Bouquet Of Hyacinths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onimarii/pseuds/onimarii'>onimarii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flowers, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), flower shop, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onimarii/pseuds/onimarii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Illumi Zoldyck meets a flower shop owner? What are those warm feelings steering inside him? Will a normal woman be able to change the cold blooded assassin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illumi Zoldyck/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bouquet Of Hyacinths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city of Padokea was as lively as ever, especially on peaceful spring mornings. There was a light breeze, the smell of flowers engulfing the town’s square mixing with the delicate scent of fresh baked goods oozing from bakeries, along with the cheery laughter of children, the scenery was heartwarming and heavenly.</p><p>But even heaven, had a devil hiding amongst its holy angels. Illumi Zoldyck, the eldest son of the most infamous family of assassins in the world, was taking a morning stroll seemingly searching for something. </p><p>Of course though, no one knew it was him as the Zoldycks had never allowed their appearances to become known. As assassins they always had to stay hidden from the eye of public. His black orbs were scanning the area and finally, they lit up to the sight of a small, humble flower shop that took place in the corner of the square.</p><p>A small bell chimed as he softly opened the door, making his way in. Fresh flowers were elegantly placed in large glass vases with little tags posing underneath them, showcasing the name of each plant. Illumi looked around and felt overwhelmed by how many flowers could fit in such a small space. </p><p>What was he doing here in the first place? Today was his mother’s birthday and took it upon himself to surprise her with a bouquet of the prettiest flowers he could find. After all, he had to be the perfect eldest son, not buying his mother a birthday present would be unacceptable. But which flowers would be the best to pick? Should he buy one of each? Maybe mix two different species ones together? Are two enough?</p><p>The thoughts flooding his brain were soon thrown away as a figure that seemed to have emerged from a backroom made her way towards him. Her (e/c) looked up at his and a warm smile formed on her face. He took a minute to clear his throat and with a swift motion of his hand, he slicked back his smooth pitch black hair. Without a moment’s hesitation, she made a small apologetic bow in front of him.</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry for being late, how can I help you today sir?”</p><p>“I want to buy a bouquet.” Illumi exclaimed in a monotonous manner.</p><p>“Is it for a special occasion?”</p><p>“It’s my mother’s birthday today.”</p><p>“Aww, wonderful! Happy Birthday, do you have something in mind?”</p><p>“Ahh…I think I could use some help with that.” he sighed staring at the colorful arrangement of flowers coating the shelves.</p><p>“You got it! Is there any flower your mother really likes?”</p><p>“She grows white roses in the garden.”</p><p>The store owner lightly nodded as she reached to grab a dozen of freshly picked white roses.</p><p>“Anything else about your mother that you feel like it could help us?”</p><p>Illumi anxiously placed a hand on his chin, trying to muster any thoughts that could offer any type of insight to what his mother liked other than her obsession with Killua and any form of killing.</p><p>“She wears a lot of purple.” he finally added after what seemed like forever in his mind.</p><p>“Excellent, thank you for your help, you can leave the rest to me.” she softly replied and proceeded to grab two different purple colored flowers, one’s shade darker than the other’s.</p><p>The assassin took a step back, carefully watching the woman work with precision. She clipped the stems of the blooms and placed them altogether in a round glass vase. Her small delicate hands arranged the bouquet, making the colors coexist in harmony. Out of a wooden drawer, she pulled a light violet ribbon and tied them together, bringing the bouquet to life. To his eyes, her fine work looked as if she was beautifully playing an instrument.</p><p>“Is it done?” Illumi asked stepping closer to the counter.</p><p>“Yes, honestly it’s one of the most good looking bouquets I’ve made so far. White roses represent purity and youthfulness, lavender represents serenity and grace as well as elegance and the wax flowers everlasting love. The contrast that white and purple has is total eye candy...are you satisfied with the end result? I’m sure your mother will love it!”</p><p>“It’s perfect. Thank you very much for your cooperation.” he wasn’t lying. The bouquet was truly gorgeous.</p><p>“I’m very glad you think so! You know what, you can have it for free since I got really satisfied with how it came out. Consider it a gift!”</p><p>Illumi’s eyes widened. To accept her service for free? That was undeniably unacceptable from his side. </p><p>“I’m sorry but I cannot do that. Please name your price.”</p><p>“No, really! I mean it, there’s no need to pay me, after all you’re a new customer! I’ve never seen you before.” the woman lifted her hands defensively but still insisted on her offer.</p><p>“Yes, but-”</p><p>“No buts! Say happy birthday to your mom from me!” she placed the bouquet in his hands and then crossed her own.</p><p>Illumi dumbfounded, slightly annoyed by how stubborn this girl seemed to appear. Nonetheless, he grabbed the blooms and let out a sigh of defeat. He couldn’t allow things go as she wished though. In the Zoldyck family line of work, no business was left unfinished especially if it had a financial background. He in no way wanted to feel indebted by some random flower shop owner so he proposed a new idea.</p><p>“How about I treat you to dinner this Saturday? As a thank you for your good service.”</p><p>Suddenly, she felt her cheeks flush. Did this man offered her a date? Just because she did her job? And a handsome man at that. He was tall, with raven hair that reached the base of his spine and those big dark eyes that seemed so mysterious yet so captivating. His gaze was so prominent, so elegant, it could consume her entire soul if it wanted to. Cold sweat run down her face, he felt so impossible to approach yet he was so intriguing, she wanted to find out more about this man. </p><p>“Yes, I’d love to.” she finally spat out, words coming out as if they had their own free will. Even if she wanted to say no, she couldn’t, it almost felt like something or rather someone, was manipulating her mind.</p><p>“Perfect. I’ll come pick you up from here around 8:00pm. We’ll have dinner at “The Rose’’. Pretty fitting, don’t you think?” he turned on his heels and made his way towards the exit.</p><p>“See you soon, then!” she managed to answer, hoping her words reached his ears as he was leaving.</p><p>With a small sigh escaping her pink lips, she cupped her cheeks contemplating if her decision was right. (Y/n) didn’t feel any sort of regret but she couldn’t push away a lingering feeling of anxiety that was developing in the back of her head as the day went by.</p><p>~</p><p>Kukuroo Mountain, where the Zoldyck residence was located, was a restricted area. Ilumi swiftly made his way through the testing gates, up to where the mansion was located. He entered home, only to be greeted by his mother’s shrieking voice. She was probably worried about Killua again, he thought.</p><p>“Illumi! Where have you been? Are these...flowers? I thought you were on a mission! Are you ignoring your responsibilities now too?!”</p><p>“Mother please calm down, you know I would never bring shame to the family name. Here, these are for you. Happy birthday.” he reluctantly reached his hand out giving Kikyo her birthday present.</p><p>She took the colorful bouquet in her hands and admired it, smiling in surprise. She glanced up at her son and dotingly placed her hand on his cheek.</p><p>“Oh Illumi, thank you for this wonderful gift.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>“Please excuse my behavior earlier, I have been so stressed with your father’s decisions.”</p><p>“About Kil?”</p><p>“Precisely.” she sighed in annoyance.</p><p>“Don’t fret mother. Father has made the right decision. Kil will definitely return home one day.”</p><p>“Will he?”</p><p>“Yes, he will. I understand how you feel. I miss him too after all.”<br/>
“I trust you to convince him Illumi.”</p><p>“Will do. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go rest in my room”</p><p>Kikyo nodded and she trotted out of the living room, searching around for vase to match with her bouquet. </p><p>Illumi ascended to the second floor and headed towards the room. In his mind, this peculiar interaction he had with the store owner kept replaying. Maybe asking her out was a bit of a stretch? He immediately shook those thoughts away because deep down he knew well that this outing would be nothing but another business, another mission being taken care of. It wasn’t like he had never done something like this before.</p><p>The only thing he could do, was anticipate for the day to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh this is my first time posting here and especially something like this...<br/>i hope you enjoy my writing! Feel free to comment about any typos i might have missed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>